I'm gonna loose my hair!
by Pan-Son3
Summary: Seifer has to share a dorm with Quistis (don't think that way) can she occupy the same room with him without going crazy


****After the big War**** -_-' Why does my format change when I punlish my fics? Anywayz Disclamer:NOT MINE!  
Its been one week since the whole thing, and still some people think (OMG you guys are the best, and all this other bullshit.) Well, for me I really thing people just need to put it all behind them. I mean it was no big deal; but we did save Edea. I guess that is all that counts. She is practically our mother after all.  
  
Well about some of us: Selphie is currently working on the garden festival which is to come in a week. She is really into making it the "most perfect one yet." Still her old spunky self.  
  
Irvine, well "Sir Cassonva," is still being a skirt chaser. One thing that kept me laughing for a week was that once when Selphie saw him kissing another girl when they were dating, she stole a frying pan from the cafeteria and whacked him over the head with it. Even though he had messed up thoughts for a week he still got what was coming for him.  
  
Oh, and one other thing Irvine got seed. At first we thought he was going to fail because he got a female instructor but he proved us wrong. He went though the whole test without one sick thought. (You know Irvine.)  
  
Zell, well Zell is just Zell. He still practices his martial arts. One funny thing that happened to him last week was after the party that was held for us. Well, there were only a few people left: me, Selphie, and Zell,a nd we just decided to have a drinking contest. It all began well until Zell just drank to much. He began to kick everything in site. I mean tables broken, chairs into halfs, and food everywhere. He got punished for this though. His punishment was to clean the boys bathrooms for a week.  
  
Before I tell about the rest let me explain why Zell hated this job more than anything. Well for starters nobody ever wants to clean the bathroom floors they are scummy, dirty, and to top it off scumy. They are hardly ever cleaned and when they are they never stay like that for long. About 20 minutes later they are trashed again.  
  
Anyway, Rinoa as well became Seed. She and Squall are a couple soon to be married.  
  
Squall is still his liony self. Silent, and invisible. What I mean in invisible is that he seems to disappear alot and appear at a weird moment.  
  
And well for me I'm just my plain old boring self. Oh, yeah I got my instructors licences back. But what good is that. Since the "War," there hasn't been many people aplying to be seed. So I have a normal class often.....  
Quistis Trepe walked down the lonely corridors of Balamb Garden. It was lonely because no was to train after ten 'o' clock at night. And also everyone was to be in there dorms by then.  
  
She had just finished her training in the training center. Since she was an instructor again she could train longer.  
  
As she walked she began to get tireder by the minute. As she was waiting for the elvator to get to its destination she seemed to doze off.  
  
A man was walking down the hall when he noticed Quistis asleep. He walked over to her and gentyl nudged her shoulder.  
  
She woke up and looked at him, "Sir?" "Quistis why are you sleeping out here?" He questioned. "I guess I fell asleep waiting for the elavator," she said with a big yawn. "Well, get some sleep you look runned down," he helped her into the elavator and then to her room.  
  
The next morning was like any other Saturday morning. The some students left to visit family. Alot of the kids slept in or once in a while you were asigned a mission. But Saturdays were just quiet.  
  
****Will Quistis Trepe report to the headmasters office I repeat Will Quistis Trepe report to the headmasters office**** Boomed the Intercom.  
  
In the headmasters office There was the headmaster and another person. It was Seifer Almasy. They waited patiently for Quistis to come. Seifer with a 'look-at-me-and-I-will-kill-you,' look, while the headmaster was lost in his paperwork.  
  
Once again he called her over the intercom. They waited ten minutes and the headmaster began to get mad. "Seifer do you know where her dorm is,"Cid questioned Seifer. "Yes, why," he mummbled. "Can you go wake her up,"he commanded. "Fine,"he got up and walked to the dormatories.  
  
Apond walking there he looked around. Still the same ever since he left. The floors needed a good scrubing from all the scuff marks, they needed to replace the dead plants, and why was there bench Seifer always wondered.  
  
When he finally arrived at her door he knocked. No responce. He knocked again, and before you knew it he was pounding. When she heard it she got up and answered it. She opened the door a peak and saw Seifer.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm still sleeping,"she mummbled rubbing her eyes. "You know drinking is a strick policy Instructor. I though of all people knowing the rules it would be you,"he smirked his smirk.  
  
"I wasn't drinking I just-, why the fuck are you here you traitor. You should be in jail or something you asshole. Nobody wants you so go back to the hole you crawled out of," she screamed  
  
Out of know where POW! he smacked her across the face. "Head master wants you in his office now," he began to walk away. Quistis wasn't going to take this so she attacked him with her whip. He caught the whip and threw it down, then he walked away.  
  
About five minutes later Quistis entered the headmasters office. She looked around and saw that the headmaster wasn't there, but no one other than Seifer. She growled and took a seat next to him.  
  
As soon as she sat down she closed her eyes as not to make eye contact with him, and also the fact that her cheek still hurt. She could have kicked his ass back there. But why didn't she?  
  
Headmaster Cid entered his office and looked at the to people infront of him. Seifer was busying himself by looking at a magazine he stole from Xu, while Quistis was what looked to be sleeping.  
  
Without opening her eyes she greeted the headmaster,"Good morning Sir." "Quistis, open your eyes," he said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "How did you get that bruise," he asked concernly.  
  
She looked over to Seifer but he was still reading the magazine. "I f- fell Sir." Seifer stopped reading and looked at her. Why did she lie...but most of all for him?  
  
"But last night you were fine," "This morning, Sir" she said quickly.  
  
"Oh, anywayz Quistis the boys dormantory area has been flooded out and I want you to share your room with him."  
  
"Why me," she whined crankly. Cid could tell that she needed much needed sleep. She looked tired and pale.  
  
"Cause everyone else got someone bunking with, and plus he just returned.," he began to go through his work again. "Dismissed."  
  
As Quistis walked out of the room she mummbled,"Maybe i should start drinking." Seifer followed her. As she got to the elvator she noticed he was following her.  
  
"Why are you following me." "I'm going to go to my new "dorm." She growled loud then entered the elevator.  
  
When they got to the room Quistis landed face first on her bed mummbling something unaudioable though her pillow.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep,"he questioned like a child. With her head still in her pillow she pointed to the floor.  
  
"No, no, no I'm not sleeping on the floor."He was beginning to get angry. "Bwatub," she mummbled. He snatched her blankets, and three pillows and went to sleep in the bathtub.  
  
"Great real comfy, and suppose you want a shower well your not gonna get one cause I'll be sleeping here." The pillow that she was laying on was chucked at him. He caught it and put it behind his head. "More for me,"he chuckled.  
  
Quistis looked at her alarm clock and it read 8:06a.m. This was gonna be a long day. A minutes she fell asleep, while Seifer was asleep in the tub. 


End file.
